Can't end up with guys like him
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: In all honesty, this has a ver long title. "ANd because Dimensional witches weren't really supposed to end up with guys like him". Yuuko x Watanuki. I'm not betraying anyone. XD Just a short, sweet fluff of what-could-have-beens. Or something. :D


And because Dimensional witches weren't supposed to end up with guys like him

-

Persistence was a trait well-trained to be able to deal with a Watanuki around, especially when it came to insisting on chores of acquiring alcohol.

"Why don't we ban Watanuki-kun from seeing Himawari-chan?" was a technique long overused for it to have any effect, and so was "How about we call Doumeki-kun so we could drink together?".

And so Mokona decided to try "We'll make sure not to ask for Doumeki-kun's help whenever you have a chore to do," which actually brought about outstanding, unexpected results.

"Fine!" Watanuki huffs, making his way towards the storage room rather angrily; "It's just that I don't want to ask him myself, that's all!" And it seemed to everyone in the house that it was a rather bold statement of solid denial, which Yuuko decided to tease at once the errand-boy returned.

"You know, Watanuki, Dimensional witch's kisses are magical." She says quietly, as solemn as she could, but Mokona was smiling too much and she figured Watanuki wasn't that dim anymore, but he still quite was (because he's looking at her skeptically but doesn't say anything, as if waiting for her to go on).

"You pervert," she tells him pointedly as the silence begins to stretch.

"What!" was the exasperated cry that left the boy's mouth once she said that, and Yuuko laughs as his hands start to wave around. "Don't say stupid things like that, you're like Doumeki sometimes!"

"Watanuki, we're starting to get really jealous you know," she teases, mock hurt evident on her pretty face. "It's always Doumeki this, Doumeki that. How can you choose him over a woman like me?"

And, as expected, Watanuki spazzes and rants and curses, and Mokona jumps to grab the bottles of sake Watanuki had brought on a tray, and quickly downing one before bringing a bottle over to the Time witch.

"What does it matter to you?" is the last thing that leaves Watanuki's mouth, a question Yuuko dares to answer with, "Because I wouldn't have a chance.

-but then again, Dimensional witches aren't really supposed to end up with guys like you. Terribly degrading." She finishes with a flourish.

Watanuki proceeds to arrange the sake and food, but says nothing.

-

So it was as Watanuki had known; in the end, he was the one tucking everyone up for sleep. Yuuko drank excessively, unhealthily even, and Watanuki wonders why he still couldn't see an even a single pimple on Yuuko's face after all that alcohol intake. Sadistically, he was planning to use the acne as a "no alcohol" punishment, but to his dismay, Yuuko remained as perfect as always.

He sighs as he arranges the blanket over his sleeping employer, her divine appearance slightly marred by the tangle of sheets she was making with her moving hands. But then again, Watanuki realizes, as he leans back to view his work, Yuuko looked particularly elegant in messy sheets.

"Okay pervert, close the lights once you leave," Yuuko tells him as he moves to leave the room, and he counters that with a small pout that the boy used terribly often these days. "Will you stop calling me that?" there was an all-too-cute trace of hurt in his words.

She stands, then, sheer force of will supporting her legs, as she walks ever so slowly towards her employee. Once she reaches him, she raises a hand, and brings it to the side of Watanuki's face, on his cheek. The gesture takes the boy in surprise, but he does nothing to push her away.

"Good night, Watanuki Kimihiro." She whispers, leans in to plant a small kiss on his other cheek, and pinches the skin in between her fingers. "Mah!" Watanuki cries out in slight pain.

Yuuko was soon back on her bed, and Watanuki rubs the side of his slightly pink face. From suppressed anger or embarrassment, Yuuko couldn't tell. He slides the door partly open and slips through. "Good night Yuuko-san," he tells her, and shuts the door.

---

**A/N:** Short and sweet and pointless! XD This is a slight Yuuko x Watanuki, obviously, though there are signs of Doumeki x Watanuki. Because I'm a random, two-sided fan girl that way. XD Anyway, it's not supposed to make sense. So YEAH. If you guys reach this point, I thank you for reading. And advanced thanks to those who would review. There's a cookie jar next to the review button, please help yourselves. Haha. XD I need to get bricked soon.


End file.
